User talk:Kiyuhito/Archive 1
Hi Kiyuhito, thank you a lot for making some corrections to the Wiki for original Japanese materials. I read your page Poltergeist-Kong's Soliloquy and will make adjustments to the wiki as needed. I would be interested to know what you know about the Japan-only Castlevania products, such as Akumajo Dracula Gamebook, Akumajo Densetsu: Genuineness Vampire Hunter, Syousetsu Akumajyo Dracula, Konami Magazine Nocturne in the Moonlight Manga, Akumajo Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku, Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection, Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga, or any other Castlevania material I am not aware of. If you have any information you would like to see added to the Castlevania Wiki, but aren't comfortable enough with your English to add it directly, please let me know about it and I can add it. Would you mind if I requested certain information, such as, what are the names of the characters in Syousetsu Akumajyo Dracula? Thanks,--Reinhart77 15:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I edited Wiki by the representation of Kong. It cooperates as much as possible though my knowledge is thin. Writing as not "Syousetsu Akumajyo Dracula" but "Akumajyo Dracula: Akuma no chi - chi no akumu (novel)" might be appropriate. Kong was said."JPCVFAN will write the name of the novel-character on the page of Mr. P's Realm one of these days. " --Kiyuhito 11:16, 6 June 2009 (UTC) JPCVFAN added the Novel character's profile. (http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/multi/collectibles.htm MrP's Realm) And, some titles were corrected. Kojyo no Shitou (Desperate Fight of the Old Castle), Akuma no Chi Chi no Akumu (Demon's Blood - Nightmare Blood), Shinsei Vampire Hunter (Genuine Vampire Hunter).--Kiyuhito 07:37, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Pachislot Akumajo Dracula :Move to Talk:Pachislot Akumajo Dracula Japanese Title "Akumajo Dracula" or "Demon Castle Dracula". I think that it is necessary to adjust the name to one. I support "Akumajo Dracula". --Kiyuhito 12:21, September 6, 2009 (UTC) talk:Games Pachislot and Medal. Because these are not exported, calling "Akumajo Dracula" is appropriate. --Kiyuhito 12:21, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Agreed and it has been changed. I wonder if they'll ever follow through on their plans to bring "Castlevania: The Arcade" to the UK and we would therefore have a reason to call it by that name. --Reinhart77 00:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. I agree to the Castlevania: The Arcade.--Kiyuhito 05:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) TOKYO GAME SHOW 2009 KONAMI News From JPCVFAN. http://oocities.com/nec43xkq3/tgs2009.html However, there is a possibility that this is wrong.--Kiyuhito 15:25, September 15, 2009 (UTC) They said they'd announce Iga's next big project at the TGS. Assuming that list is accurate and he's not working on Alucardvania, I guess there's a few creepy looking titles on that list (Darksiders, Ninety-Nine Nights, Silent Hill) he could be working on or maybe even Tokimeki Memorial...--Reinhart77 04:24, September 16, 2009 (UTC) The FAIRY TALE was added to the site of http://www.konami.jp/tgs/ KONAMI. Perhaps, this is true. In my expectation, IGA is participating in Tokimeki Memorial.--Kiyuhito 05:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) KYASSURUBANIA BANPAIAKIRA- UPDATE http://oocities.com/nec43xkq3/cv64lod/index.html CV64 and LoD Spoilers and http://oocities.com/nec43xkq3/hod/index.html HoD Spoilers. A lot of people are misunderstanding this.--Kiyuhito 09:22, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I updated the Dracula Wraith accordingly (this was new to me, but it makes sense). Other pages will need to be updated as well. While I understood how the Nintendo 64 Dracula's worked, I suppose I should poke around the pages of the wiki to make sure they're all correct. I wasn't sure if Gilles de Rais being the fake Dracula was canon or if it was just a theory though. Do you know what the primary source for this information is? Is it in a Japanese version of the game itself, or maybe it's just in guides or a web page, since it is sort of a secret at first? --Reinhart77 04:14, September 21, 2009 (UTC) http://oocities.com/nec43xkq3/cv64lod/index.html The source was added downward and http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv64/guide-mosg.htm Another source. I think that I can explain by this.--Kiyuhito 11:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I didn't notice the source at the bottom of the page. The English guides call him Vampire Guildre, which is kind of confusing, but I figure that was before LoD came out and before they decided what to call him in English. It's nice knowing for sure now. I suppose the rumor about Guilles de Rais being Olrox is just a theory, though it would be nice.--Reinhart77 06:29, September 22, 2009 (UTC) http://oocities.com/nec43xkq3/index.html Update.--Kiyuhito 14:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) KYASSURUBANIA BANPAIAKIRA- Update. Doracula Densetsu ReBirth!!--Kiyuhito 08:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) http://oocities.com/nec43xkq3/trans.html Update. Miscellaneous Translations.--Kiyuhito 13:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Annette and Maria Sisters? :Move to Talk:Annette Cornell and Ortegas's Age :Move to Talk:Cornell merger Hi Kiyuhito. Please take a look at the Forum:Proposed Merger with Chapel of Resonance Wiki page and let us know what you think of a possible merger with the Chapel of Resonance wiki. Thanks, --Reinhart77 21:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Guide scans Hi, do you know of anywhere that might have scans of Japanese guides other than the Castlevania Realm? I find them useful when adding statistics for enemies in the bestiaries for the earlier games, even if I don't understand Japanese. Thanks.--Reinhart77 04:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Dungeon and Realm, I know only it. Japanese fun site doesn't up-load the scan at Almost all.--Kiyuhito 15:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Kiyhito, For the Chapter 7 hidden item you do NOT need to double jump, at least in the American version of the game. I've personally tested this myself. Sorry if it seemed like a back and forth there.User:Aamacabre I am not writing this sentence. Please edit it freely.--Kiyuhito 16:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, my mistake! Sorry. User:Aamacabre OST's :Move to Talk:Soundtracks Akumajo Dracula XX :Move to Talk:Castlevania: Dracula X Japanese Online Guides Hi. Since Akumajo Bansan-Shitsu now only deals with classic games, do you know of any Japanese online guides that would have things like enemy and items lists for games that are post-Symphony of the Night? I recall that there's also a Japanese Castlevania Wiki, but cannot remember where to find it. Thanks.--Reinhart77 02:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Akumajo Bansan-Shitsu was a site where all series had been covered. But, the admin disgusted SOTN style and 3D games, and cut since XX. There isn't a great leader of a CV fan in Japan now. There are no unified guides. Asunder parts that I know are these. User_blog:Reinhart77/Notes Most of wiki is imperfect. mistake is some found.--Kiyuhito 06:47, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, that helps a lot.--Reinhart77 07:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. I changed the composition.--Kiyuhito 07:43, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Are you okay? I've been watching the NHK for the earthquake news for hours. Is everything alright? --'TX55TALK'' 09:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. I and my house is safe. I thought I would die.--Kiyuhito 09:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Good to see you are fine. :) Which ken (県) do you live in? --'''TX55TALK 09:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I live in Tokyo. Transportation has been paralyzed though the damage of here is comparatively little. The train doesn't move at all.--Kiyuhito 09:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, Tokyo. I saw that the streets were crowded with people and cars. --'TX55'TALK 11:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I already thought of you when I saw the news, that's terrible. I'm happy to read you're okay. -Chernabogue 18:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. I am safe. There is no importance though there is occasionally an aftershock. There is a possibility that the electric power is lacking in Tokyo. There is a possibility of the power failure.--Kiyuhito 05:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the corrections in the images! Hello! this is my first day in the wiki, ad i have got a lot of work (sorry if my english is not perfect, i'm spaniard and i haven't got a accuratelly perfect english) in every case i have to thank you for your corrections in the artwork images than i have already put in some Castlevania Lords of shadow characters (i love this game). Nice to meet you, i only spect than this is not going to be a war of editions please.--Joanfran2011‎ You're welcome. My English is bad. I entirely do a small correction. I am correcting it referring to the composition of other pages.--Kiyuhito 11:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC) OK, thanks for your help again Joanfran2011 11:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Help! Somebody help me! i can't undestand what happened, when i was editing slogra page at the moment all the page changes his format and goes wrong, oh sorry if i have done something wrong Joanfran2011 09:23, April 25, 2011 (UTC). left upper "Page history -> undo" The article can be returned by this.--Kiyuhito 09:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks, thank you alot for solving the problem. Joanfran2011 10:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome.--Kiyuhito 10:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) English Guides Hi Kiyuhito, I was looking at your wish list. I have pretty much all the official English guides. I have temporarily misplaced the Symphony of the Night one, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't give names for Richter's item crashes (I'll double check once I've found it though). For the HoD/Contra guide, Juste's spell fusions aren't given names. It just gives a description of each one with a picture. Then throughout the book, it just says you should use a the Spell Fusion of Book X and Subweapon Y. For the name for these abilities, I think our best bet is to translate the Japanese names as best as we can, if they are given in Japanese. Maxim's abilities are named though, they are: Kick, Slide, Triple Jump, Jump Stomp, Double Spirit (the "super" attack), Healing, Shuriken, and Somersault (the air roll).--Reinhart77 14:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Reinhart77. The health of my purse was kept. HoD Juste's spell fusion, I have already done it. I will translate Maxim move list. Maxim's Shuriken is "剣攻撃 Ken Kōgeki Sword attack" in Japanese guide.--Kiyuhito 14:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I found the BradyGAMES guide, and no, they don't name the Item Crush, other than the Fire Whip. Subweapon crushes are only referred to as "spells" in the strategy section for Dracula vs. Richter, but otherwise are not mentioned in the guide. There are two skills found in the BradyGAMES that I added with names derived from the guide, which are the Fire Whip and the Blade Attack. The rest I added as alternate names.--Reinhart77 02:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. It is regrettable. I hoped for it. Any Japanese guide is not said.--Kiyuhito 03:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Does the Japanese guide by any chance have names for the spells that some weapons have (like the Alucard Sword's warp attack)? It's not in the English guide.--Reinhart77 13:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sadly, it is not in my four (3SOTN, DXC) Japanese guides.--Kiyuhito 10:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Please hold on changing Jap to Jpn Kiyuhito, I understand the political importance of changing Jap to Jpn, in the music templates, but its too far reaching a change to do at this moment. I'm trying to get the templates to work. The change will be done, but please wait a little while. I want to be able to "ease" into changing the term name rather than have a situation where if the update didn't happen for a given page, it breaks the template.--Reinhart77 13:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I am indifferent for it. But, other people's interpretations are unknown. I will leave measures to you.--Kiyuhito 13:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool. It will be changed at some point when I standardize the argument names to match the argument names used in the item and monster table templates.--Reinhart77 14:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Rumor :Move to Talk:Castlevania Timeline Healing Mail :Move to Talk:Healing Mail Regarding "Nocturne of Recollection" :Move to Talk:Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku